Fortissimo: From Insanity Affection
by Spica M
Summary: Todos podían ver pasar sus vidas, pero el mundo de Nunnally se detuvo un momento antes de volver a girar gracias a su hermano, quien prometió no abandonarla y lo sigue cumpliendo aún después del réquiem de Zero. Mientras todo el mundo cae en un vórtice de desesperación aparece un nuevo personaje en el juego mundial ¿Cierto, Julius Vi Britannia?
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Nada de Code geass me pertenece, todo es de sus autores

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fortissimo: From Insanity Affection<span>**

**Prólogo**

Ese día no era una noche oscura ni fría, no era un día lluvioso que demostrara su dolor en ese instante, era un simple dia soleado y lleno de algarabía afuera por el fin del mandato del demonio, pero para Nunnally, era el peor día de su vida, todo se había ido al infierno en cuestión de minutos. Por un momento, había pensado que era lo mejor, pero cuando lo supo, simplemente no quería seguir en ese mundo tan cruel con su hermano, quien solo quería hacer el mundo amable que ella deseaba.

Su hermano solo vivía por ella y ella solo vivía por su hermano, sin él no sabía que hacer en esta vida, su hermano era su guía, su luz, su futuro, sin él ahora mismo no sabía que más podía hacer.

Sin importarle nada ni nadie, lloró con todo lo que tenía sobre el cadáver de su hermano mientras la gente quería acercársela y liberarla, querían celebrar con ella la caída del monstruo, pero Nunnally, en ese momento, solo los veía a ellos como los monstruos que pidieron, pidieron y pidieron de su hermano hasta que no pudo soportar más y terminó su vida de esa forma tan cruel y miserable.

Levantó la mirada hacia el enmascarado que era aclamado por la multitud y pensó que era algo muy triste que lo aclamaran cuando ella lo maldecía hasta el se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada, su hermano no regresaría con eso, no volvería a escucharlo darle las buenas noches, no volvería a ver su sonrisa cuando le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, no volvería. Así que ella simplemente dejo que Cornelia la maniatara como deseara mientras pensaba que debía seguir en lo que su hermano se quedó, era lo único que podía hacer para honrarlo a él y seguir adelante.

**~F: FIA~**

Como esperaba, nadie se dignó en ir al funeral de su hermano, no los quería cerca de su hermano, la única persona que podría estar aquí, en su funeral, era ella, porque ella era la única persona que conoció a su hermano como realmente era, Zero simplemente estaba ahí para entregarle su adiós final y como su mejor amigo, tenía que despedirse como mejor podía.  
>Nunnally miró con amargura la lápida que ella mandó a hacer en secreto para su hermano y simplemente dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas sin detenerlas ni secarlas, quería que su hermano siga siendo la única persona que la vería llorar y nadie más, Zero no importaba, para ella no importaba.<p>

-hermano, gracias-murmuró quietamente acercando su silla y acariciando la lápida hasta que pudo ver como algo brillaba fuertemente en donde se supone estaba enterrado su hermano. Retrocedió la silla mirando con asombro y miedo el gran brillo y sin esperar a que nadie la ayudase se lanzó hacia la tumba de su hermano y comenzó a quitar la tierra recién puesta en la tumba con las manos tratando de llegar al brillo, poco después pudo ver a Zero ayudarla a quitar toda la tierra hasta que escucharon un sonido, un leve sonido similar al golpeteo de la madera y ambos llegaron rápidamente al ataúd del emperador donde Zero, haciendo uso de su fuerza, quitó la tapa del ataúd que parecía brillar y ambos vieron sin creerlo realmente.

En lugar del cadáver del emperador, un niño de un año completamente sin ropa llorando en el ataud con una extraña marca en donde la espada había asesinado al emperador.

Zero lo identificó como el símbolo del geass.

Nunnally limpió sus manos con su vestido y se apresuró a tomar al niño del ataúd y mirarlo sin creer realmente lo que había pasado. Cuando el niño dejó de llorar, miró a Nunnally con sus brillantes ojos amatista identicos a los de su hermano. Nunnally se controló para no llorar y acercó al niño hacia su pecho antes de dejar que sus lágrimas vuelvan a correr por su rostro.

No se percató que Zero la había levantado a ella y al niño para sacarlos de la tumba con solo un salto. Nunnally solo pensaba en el niño idéntico a su hermano, ese niño debía ser su hermano que, de algún modo, volvió a una edad en la que ella podría cuidarlo y amarlo como él siempre lo hizo con ella, podría compensarlo por todos los años de sacrificio que hizo por ella, podría hacerlo feliz.

Con la mirada decidida, Nunnally miró a Zero que la llevaba de regreso al palacio antes de pedirle silenciosamente que nadie se entere de que este niño era su hermano, no va a permitir que nadie se entere, su hermano debía estar a salvo y ella se encargaría de eso.

Y de ese modo, Julius Lelouch Vi Britannia había nacido, siendo los únicos testigos de este hecho, la emperatriz de Britannia y el silencioso Zero.

* * *

><p>Este fic va a tener la misma trama pero en diferente escenarios del fic "Fortissimo: The Ultimate crisis" siendo este el segundo fic Fortissimo.<p>

El título de ambos fics son basados en canciones del grupo japonés Fripside.

En este fic, Lelouch activó el code de V.V. que tomó cuando el subconciente colectivo destruyó a Charles cuando murió, pero al ser imposible tener un code y un geass al mismo tiempo, volvieron el cuerpo de Lelouch y su conciencia a la de un niño de un año para que comience de nuevo y darle una oportunidad de entregar el code o el geass a alguien o se repetirá el ciclo constante.

Y no, Julius no recordará su vida como Lelouch. Esta es una oportunidad para que se redima de sus errores (visto desde una manera)

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

"Reportando desde las afueras de Shinjuku en donde una gran aglomeración de ciudadanos japoneses piden la presencia de Zero inmediatamente en la zona, la presencia de Knightmare Frame de procedencia desconocida ha alterado a los habitantes de Shinjuku, el gobernador Ohgi Kaname ya está en la zona"

El mundo no se ha portado de la manera amable que Nunnally esperaba, el mundo quería mucho más de lo que ella puede dar, pero no va a desanimarse por eso. Con una personalidad fuerte digna de su hermano, la mirada decidida y evitando que la gente trate de manipularla, comenzó a construir el mundo como debe ser.

-Emperatriz, ¿no cree prudente usar la fuerza bruta para detener a los e-japoneses-decía incesantemente la mujer con la que estaba en una audiencia y Nunnally se limitó a suspirar, ¿como es que su hermano logró pasar por todo esto? Debía tener más paciencia de la esperada.

-los japoneses pueden arreglarlo solos, yo, como la emperatriz de Britannia no tengo potestad para intervenir en una nación que no me pertenece, así que le sugiero, Señorita Mors que se detenga de sus declaraciones respecto a los problemas internos de Japón-reprendió con una voz que no daba espacio a réplicas mientras seguía moviendo su silla de ruedas con más fuerza para adelantarse a los pasos de la mujer que estaba tratando de convencerla de dar una opinión en falso ante la situación.

La verdad era que Nunnally estaba cansada de esto, tantos rostros falsos que se acercaban solo para tener favores con ella, tantos rebeldes que no aprobaban la paz que les dio su hermano simplemente porque querían venganza hacia el imperio sin importar quienes salieran lastimados y la orden de los caballeros negros completamente destruida por la corrupción de sus altos miembros, se habían comenzado a dejar llevar por el dinero. Zero hacía todo lo posible porque esto resultara, pero aún así no era tan omnipotente como su hermano, Kallen no quería saber nada de nadie y simplemente se retiró de la orden a vivir en una modesta casa lejos de la ciudad con su madre, los demás miembros principales de la orden han hecho sus vidas y se han retirado o simplemente ya no quisieron estar más en la organización. Los nuevos que entraban era solo para obtener poder para aplastar a los débiles y los que quedan como veteranos, no tienen voz ni voto por aquellos que llegaron al poder y se dejaron corromper por él.

Y para finalizar, los países una vez aplastados por Britannia se unieron a la EU para tratar de lanzar un ataque a Britannia y destruir el país por completo, pero no podía permitir que pasara, Nunnally ha estado haciendo frente a estos problemas por su cuenta y mostrando la misma fortaleza que su hermano mostró cuando el mundo les dio la espalda a ambos. A veces era tan cansado para ella hacerlo todo por su cuenta.

Dejó a Sayoko-san despedir a Lady Mors mientras ella subía al siguiente piso con su silla de ruedas gracias a las plataformas que su hermano había dejado instaladas en las últimas remodelaciones que hizo en el palacio antes de morir. Todo el palacio estaba adaptado para ella gracias a su hermano, cuando aquellas memorias salían a la superficie y regresaba el sentimiento de huir de todo con solo recordar el esfuerzo que hizo Lelouch por ella, se sentía derrotada.

Pero Nunnally sabía que había una fuerte razón por la cual ella hacía todo esto, por la cual no huía y por la cual enfrentaba los problemas del mundo por su cuenta.

Aquella razón acababa de entrar a su oficina en el palacio Imperial de Pendragon con un gato en sus brazos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Madre! ¡lamento importunarte, pero hallé a Arthur!-declaró su razón mostrando al gato que llevaba en sus brazos con sus ojos brillantes.

Nunnally se limitó a sonreír felizmente al verlo tan contento, tan lleno de vida, tan diferente de como lo vio por última vez en sus recuerdos de hace ya tantos años en los que su hermano solo tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro y un dolor plasmado en su alma.

-¿Dónde se metió esta vez?-preguntó con una sonrisa mientras lo veía acercarse hacia ella y dejar el gato en su regazo con cuidado.

-En el techo, Suzaku dijo que siempre ha sido adepto a los techos y que le traía memorias algo divertidas, pero no me contó nada-contó divertido mientras su mirada se desviaba a las pilas de papeles que habían en el escritorio de Nunnally y frunció el ceño -Madre, sabes que tienes a Cornelia-nee-san y a Schneizel-onii-sama para que te ayuden con el papeleo, no deberías hacerlo todo tu sola- regañó con un tono que siempre solía llenar de melancolía mientras tomaba los papeles del escritorio y los ordenaba.

-Julius, Cornelia-nee-sama está en el frente sur haciendo frente a los rebeldes de ahí mientras que Schneizel-nii-san está en una visita diplomática en la EU, no voy a esperarlos con tantos papeles después de su gran esfuerzo- comentaba con una sonrisa y un tono de reproche mientras Julius terminaba de arreglar los documentos y se quedó mirando uno fijamente.

-Madre, ¿puedo ayudarte con el papeleo? Digo, si no hay nadie que te ayude y ambos sabemos que Suzaku se complica mucho con las políticas como para poder ayudarte mucho en ese aspecto-comentó Julius y Nunnally abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de ponerse a pensar que le contestaría.

Apenas tenia 10 años y no quería que viera la crueldad del mundo ahora mismo como lo hizo la última vez, no quería que perdiera su felicidad por los asuntos del mundo, su hermano ya lo hizo, no iba a dejar a Julius pasar por lo mismo. Pero por otro lado, si se le negaba esto, Julius iba a tratar de demostrarle que era suficientemente apto como para ayudarla y podría llegar incluso a irse lejos del palacio y eso es algo que Nunnally iba a impedir a toda costa.

-claro, pero tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas que tienes que saber porque algunos documentos son algo extraños-declaró y vio la gran sonrisa de Julius estar acorde con sus ojos brillantes y Nunnally pensó que en algún momento, su hermano debió haber pasado con lo mismo que ella ahora mismo cuando ella le preguntaba que pasaba afuera y él le contaba todo visto desde sus ojos para que ella no viera lo cruel del mundo por su cuenta.

A veces lo echaba de menos, pero luego veía a Julius mirando los papeles con ojos critico y podía ver en él a su hermano, podía verlo en cada amable sonrisa, en cada amable gesto, en cada platillo que aprendía con las cocineras, incluso en la mirada critica que ponía cada enfrentamiento de ajedrez con Schneizel. Si, Nunnally estaba segura que no se había equivocado en tomar al bebé en el que se transformó su hermano después de su muerte y criarlo como su hermano la había criado a ella desde sus cortos siete años.

Y Nunnally se perdió a si misma enseñándole aquellas políticas que su hermano había pasado sus últimos días creando y vio con satisfacción que Julius Lelouch Vi Britannia lo comprendía rápidamente o murmuraba las razones detrás de dichas leyes. Incluso cuando Suzaku, como Zero había llegado sin interrumpir la sesión mirando a Julius moverse de un lado para otro arreglando papeles, revisando leyes y demás con la misma eficacia que Lelouch lo hizo cuando fue el emperador 99 de Britannia.

La nostalgia era muy grande.

**~F: FIA~**

Días más tarde, el conde Lloyd Asplund había llegado anunciando felizmente que había logrado una vez más lo imposible en materia de Knightmare Frame, el último Lancelot para la batalla de los rebeldes que amenazaban Britannia y el mundo, Lancelot Zero Albion junto con el trabajo conjunto creado a pedido del anterior emperador, un Knightmare que se enfoque solo en la defensa pero que pueda ser manejado a la distancia por la emperatriz.

Nunnally miraba el último regalo de su hermano hacia ella antes de escuchar a Zero preguntar la razón por la que habían tardado tantos años en mostrar estos Knightmare, a lo cual el conde se limitó a señalar a Julius que miraba con asombro y emoción al Knightmare de Zero, el Shinkiro.

-Necesitaba terminar ese Knightmare de modo que el mini Zero pueda manejarlo, el Shinkiro L.L. está creado bajo las especificaciones del emperador, las medidas preventivas creadas por usted y por Zero y finalmente, adaptado todo para poder añadirle las armas que pueda necesitar el joven príncipe en un futuro cercano o lejano-explicó el conde mientras Julius terminaba de subir al Knightmare que se abría solo para él acostumbrándose de nuevo al Knightmare.

Nunnally no quería que Julius tuviera un Knightmare, no quería que se involucrara en la crueldad del mundo, pero cuando lo vio controlando los puntos de tensión del país con tanta facilidad en la teoría y comentándolo a Cornelia por medio de una llamada, supo que estaba en su medio, que su mente amaba estar enfocada en algo que fuera desafiante y que él mismo quería demostrar que podía controlar el país para que su madre sea feliz.

Nunnally no entendía si era ironía o crueldad del destino. El niño que nació a partir de la muerte de su hermano, quien la había protegido y cuidado toda su infancia y adolescencia, quería protegerla a ella de todo el daño del mundo aún cuando ella seguía adelante para pagarle a su hermano lo que había hecho.

Julius había querido un Knightmare propio desde que Cornelia había aceptado enseñarle como manejar uno con algo de reticencia y mucha insistencia por parte de Julius. Descubrió que el talento de su hermano para un Knightmare había sido propio, aunque Cornelia hizo un comentario mucho más elocuente. "Lelouch siempre tuvo el talento innato de la emperatriz Marianne y su perseverancia en lograr sus metas" Nunnally no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella una vez pudo ver a Julius enfrentándose a Gilford en el Knightmare de Cornelia días después de ese incidente.

Por eso, Suzaku había decidido pedir una reconstrucción completa del Shinkiro con el fin de que fuera el Knightmare de Julius, ya que no podía verlo conduciendo otro Knightmare. Solo Lelouch podía controlar el Shinkiro y por eso Julius era la única persona con ese derecho ya que eran, literalmente, la misma persona.

El conde se veía orgulloso de haber logrado un Knightmare de tal calidad para una batalla real. Él no se engañaba creyendo que esto acabaría por la paz, sabía que necesitarían al Zero original para poder detener a todas las amenazas que quieren salir ahora que el ambiente de paz está reinando en el mundo, por eso mismo el conde deseaba darle al chico una oportunidad para probarse ante el mundo, porque aunque nadie le dijera la verdad, el sabia que ese chico, Julius Lelouch Vi Britannia, era el mismísimo emperador demonio que aterró al mundo y por eso mismo el mundo lo iba a necesitar una vez más.

Y debía apoyarlo como mejor pudiese.

**~F: FIA~**

Cuando Cornelia Li Britannia vio por primera vez a su adorado hermano Lelouch, o como se lo conocía ahora, Julius montado en un Knightmare, estuvo a punto de cortar cabezas, nadie se atrevía a poner en peligro a su adorado hermano y mucho menos meterlo en un Knightmare, pero cuando iba a detener todo y bajarlo de ese robot gigante, se dio cuenta que la emperatriz lo vigilaba de cerca con Zero a su lado y se preguntó la razón por la que le dejaban estar en un Knightmare a sabiendas que ambos eran sobre-protectores con Julius debido a los antecedentes de Lelouch antes de ser llamado como Julius por obra del geass.

Pero al ver al niño saludar con una enorme sonrisa, Cornelia entendió la razón por la cual ambos permitieron dicho artefacto en el palacio imperial de Pendragon.

Era feliz.

Y solo eso era lo que le bastaba a Cornelia para dejar que el niño aprendiera a manejar una máquina bélica de gran potencia con tan solo diez años en mente y cuerpo, pero con un alma más dañada y vieja de que ella quería reconocer a veces.

Esos efímeros momentos en los que él emanaba felicidad le hacia recordar aquellos hermosos momentos con la reina Marianne y su querida hermana Euphemia, tal vez ella hubiera sido feliz de verlo así, feliz en medio del palacio imperial rodeado de gente que no dejaría que se dañara de nuevo, que no dejaría que esa inocencia y esa amabilidad sean destruidas por el mundo cruel de allá afuera.

Ese era el pacto silencioso que todos se hicieron cuando Julius montó por primera vez el Shinkiro L.L.

-¡Cornelia-nee-san!-llamó Julius desde la cabina de ese enorme robot agitando su mano en el aire con una enorme sonrisa y Cornelia se encontró regresando el saludo -¡El Conde Lloyd dijo que este Knightmare es mío! ¡Se llama Shinkiro L.L. pero Zero y mamá me dijeron que debo tener diecisiete para usarlo fuera del palacio! ¿no es genial?-contó con toda la emoción que puede tener un niño de diez años cuando obtiene algo que no se había esperado.

Y Cornelia estaba segura que Julius nunca se hubiera esperado que le dieran un Knightmare tan complejo como poderoso como lo es el Shinkiro, el Knightmare de Lelouch, de Zero, de la Orden de los caballeros negros, del hombre que destruyó al mundo para reconstruirlo por su hermana.

Y tal parecía que Julius estaba cayendo en las mismas metas que antes.

* * *

><p>He aqui el primer capítulo de Fortissimo:Fron Insanity Affection.<p>

Para quienes leyesen el primer capítulo de Fortissimo: The Ultimate Crisis comprenderán porqué el Shinkiro es ahora Shinkiro L.L.

Primero, Julius no recuerda nada de ser Lelouch, por lo cual es solo un niño criado en un enorme palacio rodeado de gente que lo quiere y lo mima (a veces en demasía)

Segundo, Suzaku sabe que puede decirle la verdad a Julius simplemente porque Julius es Lelouch y Suzaku lo sabe, y sabe que no lo dirá a nadie porque comprende las complicaciones que eso traería (tal cosa se explicará en el siguiente capítulo)

Tercero, Lloyd es demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de las cosas, así que él sabe que es Lelouch, pero no sabe el como ni el porqué y no quiere meterse por órdenes explicitas de la emperatriz y de Zero.

Cuarto, Cornelia, fue puesta al tanto de la situación debido a que ella sabe lo que es el geass y todo lo que implica (en su mayoría) por lo cual tomó la noticia como una opotunidad para hacer las cosas bien con Lelouch.

Finalmente..

Gracias por leer y comentar


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Julius podía ser muchas cosas para todos, podía ser un prodigio para sus tutores, podía ser la copia perfecta de su tío Lelouch para su hermana Cornelia y su tía lejana Milly, podía ser el verdadero Zero para Suzaku (el que hace de Zero para el mundo), podía ser muchas cosas, pero lo que más le importaba era ser el hijo perfecto para su madre, Nunnally.

Julius sabía que su madre no podía caminar pero que lo ha estado intentando mucho tiempo, aunque hay esperanza, Julius quiere protegerla a pesar de todo, no le importa si es que el resto del mundo desea lo mismo, Julius va a protegerla y hacer el mundo algo hermoso para hacerla feliz, al final de cuentas, ella ha estado haciendo todo lo posible por tenerlo feliz aunque a veces parecía malcriarlo mucho, Cornelia lo decía a menudo, pero caía en el mismo error.

Su hermano (o debería ser tío, pero insiste en que lo llame hermano) Schneizel dice que es porque su tío fallecido Lelouch había renunciado a su lugar en el trono solo porque su abuelo, el emperador 98 de Britannia, según estudió en los libros, no quería ayudar a su madre cuando ella perdió la vista y la habilidad de caminar después del asesinato de su abuela, así que cuando fueron enviados a Japón, su tío Lelouch había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidarla y hacerla feliz con todo lo que tenía y podía hacer por ella, y que como Julius se parece tanto a su tío Lelouch, su madre quiere pagarle a su tío Lelouch lo que hizo mimando demasiado a Julius.

Sabe que debería molestarle, pero no le molesta mucho, siente como que debería regresar el favor algún día a ella o a su difunto tío Lelouch.

Y eso le llevó a investigar sobre su tío a espaldas de su madre, pero no halló mucho en la biblioteca del palacio Imperial de Pendragon donde vivía, solo había información respecto a sus primeros años de vida pero muy vagos, solo que era el hijo de una campesina que se volvió la Knight of six y fue conocida después como el "Relámpago Marianne" y luego la emperatriz que murió en un atentado terrorista.

Según su hermana (se repite el caso de Schneizel) Cornelia, en realidad fueron los nobles quienes la asesinaron por su estatus de campesina, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso, sino a lo que ocurrió después. Resulta que cuando su tio Lelouch fue a pedirle a su abuelo que investigara el asesinato o visitara a su madre cuando ella quedó sin poder ver ni caminar, pero el emperador en ese entonces dijo que ella era una debilidad y por eso su tio Lelouch renuncio al trono y los enviaron a Japón un mes antes de la batalla para anexar al país como el área 11.

Anya, una chica rara que viene a visitarlo a veces con el extraño padrino Jeremiah o también llamado Orange, aunque ignora el porqué de dicho apodo, cree que es porque siempre trae canastas de naranjas frescas cuando llega, le mostró muchas memorias interesantes sobre la guerra y pudo ver a su tío como un emperador, el conocido emperador demonio que causó el odio del mundo y fue asesinado por Zero o mejor dicho Suzaku.

Eso lo llevó a preguntarle a Suzaku sobre este tema y actuó como si estuviera diciendo la historia más triste de todas, pero después del intento siete, se rindió y le contó todo lo que sabía.

Al parecer, cuando su tío fue exiliado a Japón, no pasó mucho para que Britannia atacara Japón y lo convirtiera en el área 11 y su tío pidió ayuda a una familia que eran amigos de su madre y tomaron el apellido de su madre para ocultarse del imperio ya que le daban por muertos a él y a su madre y así pasaron muchos años hasta que Suzaku volvió a ver a su tío, pero en ese entonces había conocido a Ci, una rara chica de cabello verde que cuando lo ve se le pega como babosa y no se la puede quitar a menos que acceda a algo o aparezca una pizza de por medio, y ella le dio un poder raro que le ayudó a convertirse en Zero, el original Zero que fundo la orden de los caballeros negros.

Después de que Suzaku hiciera cosas de las que no se siente orgulloso (aunque no le contó a Julius esa parte) Lelouch fue traicionado por la orden y terminó asesinando al emperador de ese entonces y se hizo el emperador con Suzaku como su caballero. Julius sabía esa parte porque vio un enorme cuadro del emperador Lelouch y su Knight of Zero, el caballero más poderoso de todos en el salón en donde su madre solía hacer el papeleo. Para luego completar el Zero réquiem y terminar con la vida de su tío.

Julius pensó seriamente muchas veces esa historia, habían cosas que no cuadraban hasta que logró ver al Knightmare que le mostró el conde Asplund cuando fue a visitar para pedir la autorización para usar las nuevas actualizaciones tecnológicas para incorporarlas a los nuevos Knightmare que eran creados para frenar las revoluciones.

Ese día vio por primera vez un Knightmare y supo cómo alguien tan débil de cuerpo podía liderar un grupo tan magnifico como la orden de los caballeros negros.

El Shinkiro L.L. era tan magnifico como el Shinkiro original. Según lo que el conde Lloyd le había contado, el Shinkiro original era mucho más complicado y tenía más armamento pero el nuevo Shinkiro mantenía las características del original y Julius ponderó la idea de algun día ver el Shinkiro original solo por respeto al Zero que comenzó todo.

Pero esa era una meta lejana, su meta actual se centraba en no ser una carga para su madre y ser el mejor hijo que sus capacidades le permitan ser.

**~F: FIA~**

A menudo, Julius se preguntaba la razón por la cual no podía salir del palacio de Pendragon, su madre decía que era por su propio bien, Suzaku decía que era porque era peligroso, su hermana Cornelia decía que era necesario, su hermano Schneizel decía que era porque lo podrían asesinar, Jeremiah decía que el mundo no estaba listo aún y Ci no decía nada, cuando le preguntó una vez simplemente dijo que el mundo es un sitio cruel que no puede ser cambiado por bonitas palabras, Julius no comprendió la profundidad de dichas palabras.

Eran muchas opiniones y bastante variadas como para que tuviera una idea clara sobre ese asunto.

Un día en sus once años de edad, Julius aprovecho que todos los sirvientes dormían y la guardia había bajado porque era una fecha importante, así que en su lado del palacio no había guardias.

Colocándose la ropa más vieja que tenía (después de rebuscar en su armario durante un largo tiempo) se aventuró a salir por la ventana de su habitación y acomodar su bufanda para que nadie se diera cuenta de su identidad y salió por una reja oxidada del jardín.

Al mirar a su alrededor, no había nada más que un enorme y llano espacio sin nada importante, así que Julius camino rápidamente hasta alejarse del palacio lo más que podía hasta que llegó a un grupo de casas enormes y destrozadas por el tiempo y ciertas personas que vagaban ahí.

—oye niño

Julius volteó a ver y vio a una mujer de cabellos extraños acercándose a él con cuidado y lentitud, Julius miraba fijamente a esa mujer, por su apariencia parecía una vagabunda o una mujer que lo perdió todo, así que no había motivo para huir de la mujer.

La mujer se acercó mucho y tomó con sus manos su bufanda y movió sus dedos en la tela haciéndolo sentirse algo extrañado por la actitud de la mujer.

—Es una tela muy fina la que llevas en el cuello—dijo la mujer sin soltar la bufanda y Julius retrocedió un poco jalando su bufanda. Era un regalo de su hermana Cornelia.

—¿se le ofrece algo, señora?—pregunto imprimiendo más fuerza en halar su bufanda antes de que la mujer sonriera, no una linda sonrisa como la de su madre, sino una sonrisa que parecía que esa mujer no quería algo bueno.

—dame esa bufanda, niño, la cuarta princesa Maylene Fe Britannia te lo ordena—decía la mujer jalando la bufanda con más fuerza.

—No, suéltalo—dijo Julius jalando su bufanda por completo y al hacerlo cayó por detrás y la mujer gritó de furia y sorpresa.

— ¡El emperador Demonio! ¡El maldito vástago del emperador demonio!—gritó y llamó la atención de los demás vagabundos del lugar que se acercaron al llamado de la mujer y miraron a Julius.

Al levantarse, vio que la bufanda dejó de cubrir su rostro y todos los vagabundos lo miraban con mezcla de odio y furia, antes de que alguno de ellos hiciera algo, Julius se dio la vuelta y corrió regresando al palacio viendo hacia atrás que era perseguido por aquellos vagabundos. En esos momentos agradecía el que Suzaku y su hermana Cornelia lo hicieran correr por todos los jardines a diario para mejorar su pobre condición física.

¿Por qué lo perseguían? ¿Qué era eso de vástago del emperador demonio? Julius sabía bien que el mundo tenia al anterior emperador, Lelouch Vi Britannia como el demonio, pero seguía sin tener sentido, él no era el emperador Lelouch y mucho menos su hijo, su madre le dijo que él se parecía al emperador pero nada más.

¿Le habrán querido evitar esta clase de confusiones al tenerlo dentro de Pendragon todo este tiempo? Carecía de sentido dado que su madre era la emperatriz y todos debían respetarla a ella y a él por ser su hijo, entonces volvía a la misma problemática. ¿Por qué?

Primero huir de esas personas.

No se dio cuenta que había caído hasta que el dolor lo inundó y se levantó para seguir corriendo, no tenía tanta energía ni resistencia física como para correr y desviarlos del palacio, pero podía lograr regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Al divisar el vasto campo alrededor del gran palacio, se acercó cada vez más hacia el frente de control donde la guardia hacia sus rondas antes de cambiar de dirección y rodear la caseta de vigilancia hacia los jardines directamente hacia la parte oxidada de la valla por donde salió.

Se metió con cuidado y siguió el rumbo hasta la ventana de su habitación no sin antes ver que los guardias habían aprehendido a la muchedumbre de vagabundos que lo perseguían.

Al llegar a su habitación y encender las luces se dio cuenta que lo que dolía de su pierna era porque se había clavado un vidrio en su caída.

Abandonó la ropa que usó y la dejó en el piso antes de entrar a bañarse, si su madre descubría que se hirió, se preocuparía mucho, debía limpiar la herida y quitarse el vidrio de su pierna.

Al sacarse el vidrio vio como de su pierna salía sangre y haciendo muecas de dolor se metió a bañar en completo silencio para no alertar a los sirvientes.

A Julius se agradaban los baños porque le ayudaban a aclarar su mente y ordenar sus pensamientos que en estos momentos se arremolinaban en su mente.

¿Esa era la razón por la que no querían que viese el mundo de afuera? ¿Por qué lo iban a atacar confundiéndolo con el emperador Lelouch? Pero eso carece de sentido, todo el mundo vio al emperador morir, por lo tanto saben que Julius no puede ser él. ¿Qué eran todos esos vagabundos? ¿Qué tenían que ver? Esa mujer se llamó la cuarta princesa, pero no había más príncipes que los de Britannia y el único príncipe de Britannia era Julius.

Eso le daba un sinfín de hipótesis, puede ser que el emperador Lelouch o su misma madre les despojaran a los demás príncipes de sus títulos, como la hermana Cornelia o el hermano Schneizel, según le dijo Gilford, Cornelia era la segunda princesa, Schneizel era el segundo príncipe, por lo tanto puede haber más príncipes. Pero se supone que todos cayeron bajo el yugo del emperador Lelouch.

¿De dónde salieron los demás vagabundos? La servidumbre, si es que Julius no recordaba mal, estaba compuesta de los príncipes y nobles que fueron despojados de sus títulos y trabajaban en el palacio por órdenes del emperador Lelouch, así que el resto de nobles pueden ser los vagabundos.

Y si habían vagabundos significa que había pobreza en el país, porque si el país fuera tan poderoso como lo era antes, los nobles hubieran tenido sus empresas para seguir con su vida sin títulos, pero como no los tenían significaba que el país tuvo que cerrar algunas empresas con el fin de aumentar los fondos del país que cada vez se vuelven más bajos.

De lo que ayudaba a su madre, sabía que ella solo le pedía ayudar con las leyes y los nuevos proyectos de los ministerios, nunca le había dejado tocar los papeles referentes a la economía del imperio y Julius sabia de los problemas que enfrentaba el país militarmente porque su hermana Cornelia le contaba sus proezas en el campo de batalla contra las anteriores áreas que recuperaron su autonomía de país y estaban uniéndose a una serie de tratados para atacar a Britannia como venganza.

Si no tenían el poder para callar a todas las áreas independientes, significaba que carecían del poder militar, pero para tener poder militar deben tener una gran economía para poder gastar en material militar, si el imperio no lo tenía, significa que el país está atravesando una crisis económica demasiado grande y ahí entra el último factor que Julius no consideraba hasta estos momentos.

La Federación Unida de Naciones.

Sabía que Britannia era parte de FUN, pero que tuvo que renunciar a una parte de su poder con el fin de ingresar y estar en un estado igualitario ya que el emperador Lelouch forzó la entrada del imperio a la fuerza para poder hacerse de todo el poder, pero la FUN le pidió a su madre que renuncie a una parte de su poder como imperio y ella accedió.

¿Y si la FUN le hubiera impuesto más cosas a su madre? Porque Julius sabía que los países estaban resentidos por lo que pasó en los últimos años de Britannia hasta la muerte del emperador Lelouch, así que Julius tenía una idea clara de que los países, por más libres que fueran, iban a pedir una serie de cosas para poder hundir a un país como venganza.

Tal vez su madre no quería que viera el deplorable estado del país con los mismos ojos que lo vio el emperador Lelouch cuando le dejó una Britannia fuerte y estable como para que ahora la FUN se aproveche de las armas que Zero les dio para destruir a Britannia por completo.

Cuando se percató que el imperio ya no era un imperio, sino un solo país que era lentamente destruido por los demás, salió de la bañera y se secó rápidamente antes de sentarse en la cama para colocarse el pijama hasta que vio extrañado que en su pierna ya no había rastros de sangre ni de nada en realidad.

Como si nada hubiera pasado. Se preguntó si quizás tenía que ver con la extraña marca en forma de un ave que tenía en el pecho.

**~F: FIA~**

A los pocos días de ese extraño acontecimiento, Julius comenzó a investigar el hecho detrás de su extraña curación.

Revisó de pies a cabeza toda la biblioteca real, los libros guardados en el despacho de su madre y los libros de las habitaciones que los sirvientes olvidaban de guardar en la biblioteca pero no halló nada, solo leyendas de poderes extraños y nada más.

Bufando acerca de su propia incompetencia, decidió revisar a sus alrededores buscando algun otro lugar en donde no hubiese revisado antes y finalmente se vio frente a la habitación del monstruo.

La habitación del monstruo, la habitación cerrada permanentemente por órdenes explicitas del emperador Lelouch y el caballero de Zero.

Suzaku nunca le dijo porque cerraron por siempre esa habitación, simplemente le dijo que era la habitación que contenía algo muy malo y que nunca debía tratar de abrir la puerta, pero ¿y si dentro de la habitación está la respuesta a su duda?

¿Sacrificaría todo lo que conocía por resolver su duda?

La respuesta es no, pero puede entrar y ver que tiene de malo esa habitación y de paso entender por qué puede recuperarse después de cortarse en la mano, después del incidente del vidrio en su escapada.

Le tomó a Julius mucho más tiempo del esperado el lograr entender la complejidad de las cadenas y seguros que tenía la habitación del monstruo y creo un bosquejo completo de las seguridades para abrir el candado:

Primero tenía el enorme candado que tenía a las cadenas unidas a lo largo de la puerta, después tenia las cadenas que si bien no eran muy gruesas, eran bastantes y sumadas a eso estaban los pequeños candados y los muchos seguros de la puerta, es decir que tenía que hallar la llave del candado gigante, las llaves de los candados pequeños y las llaves de los pequeños seguros de la puerta.

Con una misión en mente, Julius se demoró aproximadamente casi un año encontrar y tomar todas las llaves a lo largo del palacio de Pendragon ya que a su misión personal se le sumaban las horas ayudando a su madre, aunque ella seguía diciendo que no era su obligación, las horas con sus tutores, las horas jugando con Suzaku, las horas aprendiendo a manejar el Shinkiro L.L., las horas de tutoría con su hermana Cornelia, las horas de ajedrez con su hermano Schneizel y las horas en las que recibían las visitas (cuando tenía) de Orange-san, Anya, Ci y a veces si tenía suerte Gino.

A los doce años, Julius Lelouch Vi Britannia abrió por primera vez la puerta del monstruo en un día donde Zero y su madre viajaron a Japón para arreglar algunos asuntos con la FUN, la federación china y la EU.

Al entrar en la habitación del monstruo, no halló nada de importancia, solo un enorme espacio vacío donde todo era completamente diferente y extraño a su percepción, caminó adentrándose al lugar con precaución mirando a todos lados y cerrando la puerta después de asegurarse que podía salir de este lado de la puerta también.

Dentro de la habitación del monstruo se halló frente a frente con una persona tan similar que pensó inmediatamente que era un espejo y luego vio que era de una versión más grande de sí mismo, por lo que solo habría una explicación.

—Lelouch Vi Britannia

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora, sin embargo aqui está el siguiente capítulo de Fortissimo: From Insanity Affection.<p>

Primero: repito lo que dije el capítulo anterior: Julius y L.L. son la misma persona pero creciendo en diferentes ambientes y siendo hallados por diferentes personas.

Segundo, debido a que era imposible de que todos los príncipes de Britannia estuvieran presentes cuando el Emperador Lelouch apareció, es normal que hubieran príncipes que no fueron sometidos por el geass pero con todos sus derechos arrebatados, de ahí a las explicaciones a las que llega Julius es muy simple.

Tercero, el punto en el que los paises liberados se unen en contra de Britannia es la misma situación que se ve en The Ultimate Crisis, siendo que desde la perspectiva de Julius (quien solo lo ve como un espectador) es diferente a la perspectiva de L.L. (quien lo ve todo como parte de la situacion)

Cuarto, la "Habitación del monstruo" es la habitación que conectaba el palacio de Pendragon con el mundo de C, ya que para que Charles y V.V. pudieran ir y venir del mundo de C como les plazca, debe ser porque había una puerta en Pendragon, la explicación del porque existe una imagen o figura o como quieran llamarlo de Lelouch frente a Julius (quien se supone es Lelouch pero rejuvenecido a una edad en la que no podria recordar nada) se dará en el siguiente capítulo.

Quinto, si tienen alguna pregunta porfavor dejarla en los reviews.

Gracias por leer y comentar


End file.
